pikminlegendsreturnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyper Pikmin
Hyper Pikmin is possibly one of the most important members of the Pikmin Legends Returns story, due to him being a huge influence on its events. He started out as a regular member on PR, but later ended up becoming the root admin to lead the community at PLR. Origin In late 2009, Hyper Pikmin was searching for Pikmin related stuff, when suddenly he encountered a forum in a search, PR. He went into the forum and signed up as a member. He quickly made friends with some of the members there, such as Electric Pikmin (known as Louie at that time), Ice Pikmin, The President, and many more. Being that this was his first time talking with others on a forum, he was naive and made stupid decisions at times, but he wasn't a bad guy Personality Hyper Pikmin is a usually friendly guy and gets along with most of the members. He is also very silly and hyperactive at times (hence his name). He also tends to make jokes which usually rank from amusing to bad, causing him to sometimes get into arguments very easily depending on the situation. He can be very naive and gulliable, as he easily falls for tricks. Hyper also happens to screw up a lot. Sometimes he misunderstands something greatly and ends up saying something either stupid or mean, and sometimes he doesn't explain things correctly, possibly leading into mass confusions and conflicts. He thinks that his vocabulary is bad, which he uses as an excuse for not being able to explain things correctly. He also seems to be rather frustrated by members who get new stuff so often when he barely gets any stuff, especially how most of the members on PLR have Minecraft, and he doesn't. Hyper sometimes is very hard on himself. Whenever he makes a mistake, he feels like a total idiot. He also seems to be made easily proud when he does something good, but isn't a bragger. In serious situations, Hyper is very mature and is not afraid to take action in attempt to solve the problem. Occasionally, Hyper Pikmin feels that when he is in a serious mood, people tell him to be more fun, and vice versa. When reviewing work made by other members, he tries to be a good critic and states good things about whatever he's reviewing and some flaws he finds. He is almost always bored. Character Hyper Pikmin's character (which he uses as his name) is a 3rd Generation Pikmin. A 3rd Generation Pikmin in his fanfiction is basically a Pikmin who has made huge adaptations and is a lot more like humans. He is a Green Pikmin, has bright yellow eyes with no visible pupils, and has a blue bud. Hyper Pikmin is the main character of the Pikmin Heroes fanfiction. He is able to move at lighting speed and he can use a powerful energy refered as Hyper Energy or Light Energy which he can use to create force in order to increase his attack power, preform special movements and block attacks. He is known to be quite overpowered, but even then requires help from his entire team to win against the villains him and his team go up against. Hobbies and Likings Hyper likes to post a lot. He is known for his quick post rate and is currently the one with the highest amount of posts, which is almost double the amount of posts the second place holder (Orange Pikmin) has. Some of his hobbies on the forum are making sprites in Paint and then posting them for the members to see, doing things related to his Pikmin Heroes fanfiction and occasionally making an RPG to ease his boredom. He has taken a slight interest in Anime/Manga, with his favourite being One Piece, which he talks about a lot. Status Hyper Pikmin is the root administrator of Pikmin Legends Returns and has complete control of the site. He is also one of the most active members there. Relationships Electric Pikmin Electric Pikmin was one of the first friends Hyper Pikmin made on the original PR. In the fanfiction, Electric is his best friend. Inferno Pikmin Inferno Pikmin is Hyper Pikmin's best friend in real life, who was introduced to Pikmin Legends by him. In the fanfiction, Inferno is Hyper's second best friend. Orange Pikmin Another friend of Hyper Pikmin. However, on occasion, the two tend to start arguments.